


Thought and Memory

by KatcadeCascade (DreamWings231)



Category: RWBY
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, References to Depression, References to Norse Religion & Lore, my way of coping, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamWings231/pseuds/KatcadeCascade
Summary: There is a reason to why the Branwen twins are named the way they are.Their Chief told them the story of the Wise King and his two Black Birds.Thought and Memory."Now which one do you think you are?"
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	Thought and Memory

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just writing Qrow fics rn, just need to do something for him or whatever. 
> 
> idk I just needed to take a dive into this character study.
> 
> Also for the longest time I could not decipher which twin would be which Norse bird. I guess I just needed to write myself an answer.

There is a reason to why the Branwen twins are named the way they are.

Their Chief told them the story of the Wise King and his two Black Birds.

One Bird was Huginn, the essence of _Thought._

The other Bird was Muninn, the essence of _Memory._

The Wise King was able to speak with the Birds, sending them out to the world to gain knowledge.

With the combination of _Thought_ and _Memory_ , the Wise King learned far more than any man could ever attain.

 _Memory_ is all about collections of the past, reference and lessons. It brought a sense of life contained into a single moment, like how a thousand of emotions can be captured in a smile.

 _Thought_ is all about transformation of the mind, about change in patterns to perform new actions and ideas to the world.

“Now which one do you think you are?” The Chief queried, “Thought or memory?”

A young Raven and Qrow shrugged.

Honestly, Qrow never put much thought into this old story. He and his sister were many things but _Thought_ and _Memory_ weren’t the most prominent of titles.

But sometimes that tale clings to them at odd times.

The two birds enrolled into Beacon Academy, a new plan of the Chief to figure out huntsmen’s weak points. The Branwen twins studied their prey, honed their skills, but occasionally distractions arrive.

It was a whole new world for Qrow to explore and with Summer and Tai by his side, it felt all the more freeing to be away from the Tribe.

Raven didn’t think the same, reluctant by Summer’s summery attitude but if anyone could get his grumpy sister to loosen up, it would be their cheeky leader.

Qrow was _Thought,_ embracing the new, and Raven was _Memory,_ holding the Tribe’s responsibilities high in her head.

He wanted to experience the kingdom life. It was vastly different yet so similar. With the Tribe, they it was a tightly knitted group that followed nomadic traditions. He and all the other kids knew each other from birth, saw each other grow up and while the personalities can differ, they were all essentially the same birds of a feather.

So meeting people with vastly different lives and attitudes was so thrilling for Qrow. Kissing them weren’t a bad thing either but that’s neither here or there.

Summer Rose had this aggressive hope and joy that awed him. She was so passionate and awkward but can stand her ground.

Tai Yang was a hardy goofball that acted tough. At first he didn’t know how in the world Qrow would befriend him. That is until he discovered what a flustered mess he was around Raven.

Qrow knows his sister well or at least that’s what he hopes to believe.

Raven was never one to speak her emotions, actions over words is always her style. She showed it through the way she fiercely protects her teammates in battle or covers a blanket over a sleeping Summer or how she stares at Tai when she thinks no one is noticing.

It warmed his heart to see his sister enjoy this change in their lives. They would have never experienced this in their Tribe.

But then it happened, Ozpin became their Wise King asking for the assistance of the Birds.

 _Thought_ and _Memory_ was rendered into a world of magic and maidens. Neither Bird was prepared for this; no matter how many missions they took thinking it was progress.

Qrow, too consumed with _Thought_ and this revelation of Grimm and the witch, saw Ozpin’s big picture. This was a greater threat, one that needed his attention.

Raven, too engraved with _Memory_ and this revelation of magic and the wizard, didn’t like Ozpin’s big picture. She decided that her Tribe needed her attention.

Her brother never knew of her choice because once graduation was over, Raven truly embraced her role.

She left her teammates with old memories and a baby.

For all the angry and bitterness that flared up in Qrow, he couldn’t go after her. He just couldn’t just leave Tai, a mess and in a panic while holding his daughter.

 _Thought_ was all about change, Qrow recalled one day when Tai finally got some sleep and it was Qrow’s turn to cradle Yang Xio Long. This baby girl has changed the lives of four people.

It was the strangest adjustment for the three remaining teammates. Who knew that raising a kid was much, _much_ , more challenging than a fighting the biggest of Grimms?

Their lives went up and down, left and right, and Qrow was there for it all as much as he possible can. One moment he saw Summer baking cookies with Tai and Yang, the next she’s doing the same thing again but with little Ruby Rose bundled up in Tai’s arms.

Qrow couldn’t be happier for his best friends, they were happy with two smiling daughters. He was proven wrong when the two girls called him Uncle Qrow.

It was all so good, their world despite the danger, despite his luck, was still turning.

But that’s just it, the world still turns without a glance to who can no longer turn with it.

Summer Rose becomes memory.

Qrow spends that day hugging Tai and that night hugging empty bottles, his mouth reeking of liquor.

At that time, Qrow is _Memory,_ falling deep within its power to relive every moment of Summer.

On the other side of Remnant, Raven is _Thought,_ she has changed since earning her chieftainship. She grows to be a woman of brutality and grace. She puts her Tribe first and has them travel as far as they can out of the reach of the witch and the wizard.

Rarely does she find herself with a quiet night, wondering how has her brother and her old friends changed.

One day she’ll receive the tragic news from the Bird of _Memory,_ making damn sure she knew of what she left behind. Raven doesn’t bother to hunt down her brother, simply taking the time to have privacy to weep alone.

 _Memory_ can be the crueler of the two Birds, it possess the mind and its capability. It is the key to _Thought._ Both can work together to either inspire people or can be weight of punishment.

 _Thought_ can be the more frequent of the two Birds, whether that’s a good thing or bad thing is up to debate. No one wants to be alone with it, all too distracting or harming. It can be motivation or torture.

Qrow decides that both can kiss his ass.

He has suffered through nearly all the things life has to offer. He even becomes the reason other people suffer, what with that luck of his.

 _Thought_ and _Memory_ , two Birds that fly for the Wise King, a story Qrow will gladly forget with the help of a shot glass. That story shouldn’t matter to him and yet he sees those Birds in his nieces.

Ruby as _Thought,_ what with her challenging whatever life throws at her with a smile and a scythe.

Yang as _Memory_ , chasing down answers for an estranged woman and keeps the fire of Summer within her heart.

Qrow doesn’t quite know where the fate of _Thought_ or the strings of _Memory_ will take them all. He just knows he wants to fly with them.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
